The Black Cloaked Figure
by KingdomKeepersForever225
Summary: Humorous, Romantic and Suspenseful! One of my fav ever stories I'm going to put on here! Starts off with Finn and Amanda and then goes to everyone. Overtakers involved! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! oh my gosh I hope you love this story. It starts out with Finn and Amanda but then goes to everybody. It might start out a little boring but it geta really good! I'm working on chapter 2 so far chapter 2 is my fav so you will get to read it if I get enough views and reviews. Enjoy!**

Finn's POV

"I got it mom!" I sprint to the front door, twist the handle and open the door. I smile at the person standing in front of me.

"Hello Amanda," I say.

"Hey Finn," she says smiling.

"Come on in," I smiled.

"Thanks." Amanda says.

"So, how's life," I ask knowing my mom is eavesdropping on us.

Amanda laughs and says,"Good, you?"

"Great," I reply. I watch as Amanda glances at the door behind us. She probably noticed my mom, I thought to my self.

"Anyway, I came by to ask you about a couple homework questions," she said.

"Which questions?" I asked. Amanda pulls out a notebook from her bag and slips a paper inside of it. She ten turns to the page in which she slipped the paper in and hands it to me. I look down at the notebook to see a drawing instead of homework problems.

"Jess's?" I asked. She nods and signals to the stairs with her eyes meaning lets go upstairs. I understand and say,"Lets go upstairs." I head to the stairs with Amanda following close behind. I walk to the door of my room, open it and walk inside. Amanda comes in behind me and I shut the door.

"I thought it was really important so I came here to show you," she explained.

"All Jess's drawings are important," I said.

"I know, but look at this one really closely." Amanda said while pointing to the drawing. I looked down at the drawing and studied it.

"All it looks like is something covered in all black; like a cloak or something." I said.

"Well, do you know what it means?" Amanda asks me.

"No," I reply honestly.

"Oh, well we all are still meeting for ice cream tomorrow right? We can try to figure it out then?" Amanda asks.

" I think so and yeah." I respond.

"Okay, great!" she says. Amanda puts the notebook and drawing back in her bag and takes a seat in the chair at my desk.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asks.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I say. Amanda rolls her eyes and says," What movies do you have?"

"Hmm, I have a ton of Disney movies, some of my mom's old romantic movies, and some TV show box sets." I reply.

"You choose the movie Finn. I don't care which one." Amanda says.

"Peter Pan it is!" I announce.

"Yay! I love that movie." she says with a smile. I take out the movie, put it into the DVR and press play.

"Where should I sit to watch the movie?" she asks me.

"Um, doesn't matter." I answer.

"In that case, stealing your bed it is." she says grinning. Amanda hops on my bed and leans against the pillow.

"What! No! My bed!" I yell.

"We'll see about that" Amanda laughs. I laugh and take a seat next to her on my bed. I turn to my left to see Amanda humming to the opening song. I turn my attention back to the movie and grin to myself.

"I just don't understand why they made the dog seem like a human. I mean she's carrying stuff on her head and making beds with her mouth. It just doesn't make any sense." Amanda says laughing.

"I think it's kind of funny. But, it's kind of sad when the dad yells at Nana." I say.

"I agree," Amanda says.

I turn and continue to watch the movie.

"Oh, I feel bad for Wendy in this part. She's trying to kiss Peter Pan when he's backing away from her and Tinkerbell is tugging on her hair." Amanda explains.

"It's actually kind of entertaining how Tinkerbell is always jealous throughout the whole movie and how her face turns beet red." I say.

"Yeah it's just ridiculous because she's like three inches tall when Peter Pan is like four foot something." Amanda says making a good point.

"Yeah, you're right." I say laughing.

The song, We Can Fly comes on and I can feel Amanda put her head on my shoulder. I look down and wrap my arm around her. I notice her look up and smile. I grin to myself and turn my attention back to the movie. We sit there in the same position for the rest of the movie until the end credits pop on the screen. Amanda sits up and says,"I love that movie. I could watch it over and over." she explains with a smile.

"So replay or should we watch a different movie." I ask.

"Actually, could we just talk. If I watch another movie I'm definitely going to fall asleep," she says laughing.

"Yeah sure, I agree. I would fall asleep also." I say.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she asks me.

"I have no idea," I respond turning to face her.

"Wow, great conversation so far," she laughs,"How about we play truth or dare?"

"Sure." I answer.

"Alright, you go first." Amanda says.

I nod and say," Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answers.

"Alright, what was the best thing that ever happened to you," I asked her.

Amanda bit her lip and said," Meeting you and the rest of the keepers. If I never did I would have no reason to want to wake up in the morning except for you know, Jess of course." she confesses. I grin and say," Your turn."

"Alright, truth or dare Finn?" she asks.

"Dare." I say.

"Alright, I dare you to call any random girl from your contacts on your phone and flirt with her for five minutes on speaker phone so I can hear everything." Amanda says with a smirk on her face.

I pull out my phone and choose a random girl on my phone. I call the number and say," Hey cupcake. I've seen you around and I just wanted to say how smoking hot you are."

-I have a boyfriend, the girl on the phone says and then hangs up-

Amanda starts to burst out laughing throwing her head back. I roll my eyes. Amanda then says," Uh uh. Doesn't count. That wasn't give minutes long. Do it again."

"Fine." I groan. I pick another random girl on my phone and put it on speaker phone. "Hey beautiful, are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see..." I say and continue to flirt with her for a whole five minutes. I hung up the phone and looked up at Amanda who was stunned but then started to snicker.

"Alright, your turn," she said with a smile.

"Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." Amanda answers.

"I dare you to call any random boy on your contact list and say you love him." I say.

"What! No. I just literally dared you the same question. Give me a different one." Amanda says.

"Fine! I dare you to give me ten bucks." I say with a smirk.

Amanda rolls her eyes. "You're serious aren't you?" she asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Fine!" Amanda says while holding out a ten dollar bill. I snatch it and say," Thank you very much!"

"Oh you are so very welcome." Amanda says sarcastically. I just start laughing and say,"Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare." I say.

"Alright, since you love dares so much how about you do something that you wouldn't normally do as your dare." Amanda says. I go through all the previous dares I've done in my head and say," Actually I'll have a truth instead."

"Uh, no backing out! Come on just do something you've never done before that's really random." Amanda says.

"Fine. Just don't slap me." I say. I lean in and quickly kiss Amanda on the lips. I lean back to see her with a stunned look on her face and a dreamy tone in her eyes.

"Finn?" Amanda says.

"Yeah," I answer refusing to look her in the eye.

"Don't slap me." she says. Amanda leans in and puts her lips against mine. She leans back and smiles. I grin. Amanda looks up and turns her head towards the door.

"Did you hear something?" she asks.

"Probably just my mom," I say.

"Oh." Amanda says.

"Yeah, so where were we?" I ask.

"I don't know, remind me." Amanda says.

"I think this." I lean in and kiss Amanda. Amanda kisses back. I interrupt the kiss with a yawn. Amanda leans back and says,"Tired I see?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Me too, we should get to sleep. Um, where should I, you know?" Amanda asks.

"Oh um, you can sleep in my bed, ill sleep on the floor." I say.

"Are you sure Finn, I feel bad." Amanda says.

"Yeah, it's fine. I like sleeping on the ground." Finn answers. Amanda nods, lays down and falls asleep. I lay down on the ground and close my eyes. I wake up to my name being called. "Finn? Finn? Was that you?" Amanda asks.

"Was what me?" I ask back.

"I heard strange noises," Amanda says.

"Oh, please let that be your imagination." I say.

"I hope, but...there it is again!" Amanda says.

"What does it sound like?" I ask.

"Wait you mean you can't hear that?" Amanda asks.

"Or, maybe I'm just too tired." I say.

Amanda nods and says,"I'll just try to ignore it. Night Finn."She lays back down and closes her eyes.

"Night Amanda." I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I immediately open my eyes to a loud crash sound. "What the-" I say. I hear Amanda say," Please tell me you heard that Finn." I hop to my feet. "Amanda, hide in my closet." I say.

Amanda nods and says," Alright, but Finn please be careful." Amanda walks into my closet and shuts the door.

"Can't promise anything." I say. I walk downstairs and see a boy in the kitchen.

"This better work,"the boy says. The boy wipes a needle that is a holding a greenish liquid.

"Hey! Why are you in my kitchen!?" I yelled. The boy had a evil smirk on his face.

"Who are you?!" I asked with a demanding voice. The boy inched forward, and I grabbed the nearest thing-a glass plate.

" I was suppose to be here for the girl, but I'll be rewarded well for this." the boy said.

"Just leave, and take that needle with you too." I responded. The boy lunged and I step sided and then the boy crashed into a wall. He crumpled to the ground. I put a foot on the boy's stomach and rose the plate over my head.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I don't have to speak." The boy said.

"Then so be it." I sent the plate crashing onto the boy and the boy bled. I pulled the boy by the legs outside.

"I'm sorry about this" I said. I ran back inside, locked all the windows, locked the doors, then I went back to my room.

"Amanda you can come out now." I said. Amanda swings open closet door and runs over to me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What was that noise? What happened?" Amanda says talking really quickly.

"I'm fine," I respond. I explain all about the boy, the needle and the glass.

"Oh my god! I'm glad you're all right. Wait, what did you say before? He said he was here for the girl. The girl meaning me?!" Amanda points to herself.

"I guess he knew that you were here." I replied.

"Yeah, but why would he come here for me and not you or any of the others?" she asked.

"You have that levitating power so i guess that makes you have a dangerous enemy."Amanda nods and says,"Yeah, you're right. She looks at my alarm clock."Wow, it's already 5:00. I'm exhausted still though. You think it's safe to go back to sleep?" she asks. I nod and go back to my spot on the floor when Amanda goes to lay down in the bed.

I sit up as I hear Amanda say something. "Finn? Could...you lay with me? Just in case?" she asks. "I stand up and walk over to my bed.

"Sure, I guess." I say. I lay down beside Amanda. "Night Finn," she says while laying her head on my shoulder.

"Night," I say before drifting off to sleep.

Amanda's POV-

I wake up to the sweet smell of breakfast food in the morning. I sit up making the blanket move off of the bed a little.

"Five more minutes." I hear Finn say. I laugh quietly to myself. I pick up a pillow and whack Finn with it."Wake up!" I yell giggling.

"Whaaaa," Finn says.

"Good morning to you too," I say laughing.

"Mornings are criminal," Finn says.

"So are Mondays but be glad it's Saturday. So get up." I say. i pick up the pillow and whack him with it again.

"Fine!" he says. I grin.

"Your mom's food smells so good. Come on, I'm hungry. I walk to the mirror and throw my hair up in a ponytail. Finn gets out of bed and limps downstairs. I follow behind him and notice his limping.

"You ok?" I ask.

"I limo in the mornings." he replied.

"Oh ok." I said. I walk into kitchen besides Finn.

"Why hello Amanda, I didn't know you were still here." Mrs. Whitman says.

"Hi Mrs. Whitman. Yeah, it got late so I decided to spend the night." I said.

"Mrs. Nash let you?" Mrs. Whitman asked.

"Well...not really. It was already really late so I would of gotten in trouble anyway."

"I could take you there if you want," she asks.

"Thank you. Before i leave I actually was wondering If I could have a bite to eat?" I ask politely.

"We'll of course, take what you like." Mrs. Whitman responds. I grin and say,"Thank you." I sit at the table next to Finn and grab a bowl of fruit. I turn my head to see Finn stuff his mouth with bacon. I roll my eyes and take a bite of the fruit with a fork.

"What?" he asks with a mouth full of bacon.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" says while laughing.

"I like bacon, sue me." Finn says.

"Maybe I will." I say while grabbing a cinnamon muffin and taking a bite.

"I rather not be sued." Finn says.

"Change my mind then." I say.

"Can't be sued for liking something." he says.

"You make a good point but I'm still not convinced. I need a better point." I say before I take another bite of my muffin.

"I'll sue you if you sue me." Finn says.

"Fine. I won't sue you. Congrats!" I clap for exaggeration. I see Finn frown at my sarcasm.

"Oh, I was just giving it a little but more exaggeration. You know I was kidding." I said. I then kiss Finn's cheek.

"I was just frowning at your sarcasm." Finn said and then he kissed my cheek.

"I know. I was just trying to turn your frown upside down." I say smiling.

Finn then frowns and turns it to a smile. I shake my head, laugh and go back to eating. I look up to see Finn's mom looking at us and smiling. I blush and look back down at my food. I turn to see Finn continue to eat.

"This is really delicious . Thankyou!" I say.

"I'm glad you are enjoying my food Amanda." she responds.

I nod and finish eating my food. I turn to see if Finn is finished. He turns to me and says,"I'm done." I nod and Mrs. Whitman says,"Shall we go Amanda?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I left my bag in Finn's room. Ill just go run up and get it." I say. I run upstairs and grab my bag off of Finn's chair. I sprint back down the stairs and walk back into the kitchen.

"Now to my car," Mrs. Whitman says. I nod and follow her. I turn back around and say," Bye Finn!"

"Bye Amanda." he says while waving. I walk outside to 's car and open the passenger door. I hop in and shut the door behind me. I wave to Finn as the car pulls out of the driveway. Turns to . "Thanks for driving me," I say.

"No problem. Here we are. Have a lovely day Amanda," she says to me.

"Thank you. You too Mrs. Whitman." I say. I walk inside and upstairs into my room. I sit down in chair next to the computer and presses the power button to turn it on. I look in my chat box for any new messages. Sees message from Charlie-

Hey Amanda, Finn sent an email to Philby for an urgent meeting Frozen Marble and the email was forwarded to everyone. -Charlie

Replies-

Oh ok. I'll meet you all there in five minutes. I'll tell Jess too. See ya soon Charlie.

—At Frozen Marble—

Whats for the urgent meeting Finn?Willa asks.

I'll tell you when Amanda and Jess gets here," Finn says. Finn hugs a notebook to his chest.

"What's with the notebook" Charlie asks.

"Later," Finn says.

I open the door to the Frozen Marble and look around to see the group. I walks over to them with Jess.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. I couldn't find Jess anywhere." I say. I turn to look at Jess.

"Hey, it's not my fault it took you forever to find me." Jess says.

"Did you bring the drawing?" Finn asks me.

"Yeah." I reply. I take out the drawing from my bag, hands it to Finn and takes a seat next to him.

Finn sets his notebook on the table next to drawing.

"This notebook here was what I used to write in a few years ago, the year we became DHIs. I lost it a few days after I went to Disney World and it was a month before we became DHIs, I had written something in it, that has to be significant, because I just found it on my desk when I came back into my room this morning." Finn says.

"It could just be a coincidence," Maybeck says.

I ignore Maybeck's comment and say," Well, what did you write in it that could help us figure out what this drawing means?

"Tonight, while I was walking in Adventure Land, there was no stars, it was a blank sky, there was no clouds, the fire works didn't start till 10 and it was only 9, so there was no smoke.

Mom, I had said.

Yes, she said.

Where's the stars?

My mom looked troubled when she looked at the sky, but she had said, honey, they are in the sky.

But there is no stars, the sky is as black as black can get.

Honey, it must be your imagination.

Yet something troubled me for the rest of the night, it was like someone was watching him, a kind of surveillance that wasnt Disney security. I had looked in all directions, I had seen a figure in a black cloak sitting at a table looking at them, but more directly at me. A wave of cold washed against my skin. I thought that the cloaked figure was nothing.

That wasnt the only strange thing I noticed, earlier, Stitch was walking around the park with no handler and no one noticed him. I had seen the cloaked figure at Pirates, when the ride broke down and the temperature dropped, I only saw a pale green chin and an evil smirk before whoever pulled down the hood to cover the whole face." Finn says.

Charlene, Jess, Willa and I gasp.

"Well, it definitely does have something to do with this drawing." Maybeck says.

"Well, we now know that the cloaked figure is you know who, but what's really creeping me out is that Greeny already started following you a month before you were chosen to become a dhi. It's like she knew you were going to be chosen," Philby says.

"And the thought that I lost this a few days afterward, when I put it on my desk in plain sight, and my mom knew nothing about it, and then today it shows up on my desk in same spot as that day..."Finn says interrupted my Maybeck saying, "That could be a coincidence."

"No, it's not, it's a clue, if Jess drew that then it means something, and greeny has something to do with it, we got to look for people covered by a cloak." Philby says.

"Where should we start?" Willa asks.

"Where Finn was that very night." Philby says.

"Good idea! Should we cross over or go when the parks open?" I ask.

"When the parks are open and at night," Finn answers.

"Ok, so should we pick a place to meet up?" Charlie asks.

"The hub?" Jess offers.

"I guess that works what do you guys think?" I ask.

"Great," says Willa.

"Fantastic," Philby says.

"Optimistically good," Finn says.

"Still skeptic," says Maybeck.

I roll my eyes at Finn and everyone turns towards Maybeck.

"What," Maybeck says.

"You still don't think it all adds up?" says Jess.

"It adds up, but what if it might happen the day the whole thing started?" Maybeck replies.

"Well, we have to find another clue to figure it out." Philby says.

"Evidence," Finn suggests.

"We can think like the CSI!" Charlie says.

"And how would we do that?" Maybeck asks sarcastically.

"You think like the CSI," Charlie retorts.

"Other drawings could lead to clues," Willa announced.

"Brilliant!" Philby yelled.

"Have you drawn any other things?" Philby asked Jess. Everyone turned to look at Jess.

"Well of course," Jess answers. Jess takes out her diary.

"I found these. The most recent ones connect to the entry in Finn's notebook." Jess says.

I look over Jess's shoulder to get a better look at drawing and gasp. i then turn to look at Finn.

"Remember when we went to the magic kingdom to take pictures of Maybeck, Charlie, Willa, and Philby's DHIs so we could try to figure out what school they went to?" I ask Finn.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, there's two people in the front of the drawing. I think that's me and you. Then if you look in the back it looks like the two security guards who were chasing us. But now look to the right of the drawing there's some one with their face covered behind the bench next to the haunted mansion which was our meeting spot for when we were running and split up." I say.

"What if the cloak figure was there every time we went to the parks to do something? Wait, that doesn't make sense does it?" Finn asks.

"Not really, but what if the cloaked figure was only there when you didn't really know anything about the otks yet. Because in the first drawing you didn't know about them yet and in the second one you just found out about them but didn't know anything about what they were like and have never seen one yet." I say.

"That makes more sense," Finn says.

I nod.

"Jess can I see the rest of your drawings?" Willa asks.

"Sure." Jess responds. Jess hands Willa her journal and Willa looks through the drawings.

"Is there anything else of us before we really knew about the Otks?" Charlene asks. Looks are exchanged and Maybeck says," I don't know."

"Willa, do you see anything else?" I ask her.

"As far as cloaked figures, no," Willa answers.

"I guess we will have to check out two places. Where Finn and Amanda were at the haunted mansion near that bench and where Finn saw the cloaked figure looking at him. Groups?" Philby says. Everyone turns to Finn to hear what the groups will be.

"Amanda, Philby, Willa you are with me to Adventure Land. Maybeck, Charlene, Jess you are going to the Haunted Mansion." Finn announces. Everyone nods.

"Ok, I guess we will all meet up tonight?" Charlie asks.

"Yep," Jess says.

"Alright. Bye guys I told my mom I would go to the mall with her today. See ya later." Charlie says.

"I got to go to. I told my mom I'd be home soon."says Willa.

"I got soccer practice at the park. I can walk home with you Willa,it's on my way." Philby says.

"Sure." Willa says b

"I got something to do to. Ill be back for dinner so Nash doesn't flip out ok, Amanda? Bye see ya guys soon,"Jess announces waving bye. Looks to see that only Finn, Maybeck and I are left at the table.

"So…are you too together now?" Maybeck asks.

"What!?" I say. I look at Maybeck with a face saying I have no idea what to say next.

"You two look it," Maybeck responds.

I look at Finn with wide eyes hoping he would be able to have a response.

"I guess so," Finn says. I look at Finn shocked because I didn't think that's what he was going to say. Finn looks down at the table.

"So, it's true?" Maybeck asks.

"Not officially," I mumble.

"Not officially," Finn says. I look down and Maybeck says," What do you mean not officially?"

"We are not officially dating," Finn answers.

"Well, why not?" Maybeck asks. I look up to see Finn give him a look meaning, really?

"Well, sorry shot," Maybeck says.

"Shut up," Finn replies.

"Well, I'm gonna go." I say. I stand up and turn around to start to head towards the door but is stopped by Maybeck yelling,"Why don't you two go out officially?"

I turn back to look at Maybeck. "Maybe because I haven't been asked out officially genius." I answer.

"And maybe it's not the right time." Finn says.

"You can make it the right time." Maybeck says.

"Are you freakin' serious Maybeck? How could it be the right time if you're here." I say. I turn around and head towards the door upset.

"It could." Maybeck says.

"No," Finn says. I turn back to look at Finn and Maybeck arguing. I stay by the door trying to hear the conversation.

"Maybe"—Maybeck

"No"-Finn

"Maybe at Dis-"-Maybeck

"No"-Finn

"Why not?!"-Maybeck

"Because no"-Finn

I listen as the argument continues.

Hears Finn say," What is with you!? Why do you want me to ask her in front of you. Of course Disney would be special but why do you care so much!?

"Your friends!" -Maybeck

"Maybe, just maybe"-Finn

"I always win"-Maybeck

"Not always"-Finn

"With girls"-Maybeck

"Not always still, why don't you ask out Charlie"-Finn

"You did not just say that"-Maybeck

"I know you like her"-Finn

"Ok you win"- Maybeck

My eyes go wide and I turn and open the door to go out of the Frozen Marble which causes store bell to ring. I run out trying not to have Maybeck and Finn see that I was still there.

-Maybeck and Finn turn around to see Amanda run off.-

"Was she?" Maybeck asks.

"I think" Finn answers.

"Uh oh" Finn and Maybeck say in unison.

I run to the corner of the block and sit on the sidewalk against a store wall. I search through my bag for my phone but I can't find it. Thinks to self- No way. Did I seriously leave it in there?

Finn's POV-

"Isn't this Amanda's phone? I ask. I hold up the phone.

"I think it is," Maybeck says.

Amanda's POV-

Thinks- should I go back? I groan and say "I guess I have to." I slowly walk back to frozen marble and as I'm approaching I see Finn and Maybeck walk out. Thinks - Oh great.

Finn's POV-

"What are we going to do with Amanda's phone, until we get back to Disney World?" I ask.

"We could look-" Maybeck says.

"No." I say sternly.

"Fine!" Maybeck says.

Amanda's POV-

I try to pass by and go into ice cream shop without being noticed by Finn and Maybeck.

Finn's POV-

"It's like a Cinderella moment, but we know who this belongs to," Maybeck says. She has an evil whatchamacallit, evil girls in her home. It could be a good Cinderella story." Maybeck continues.

"I guess so," I say.

Amanda's POV-

I open up the door of the Frozen Marble and get inside quickly without them noticing.

Finn's POV-

-Far from Frozen Marble-

"We got the phone lets snoop through it," Maybeck says

"No." I say again.

Amanda's POV-

I get inside without being seen and looks around for my phone. I can't find it anywhere." No,no,no,no,no!" I say. Thinks- they must of found it.

Finn's POV-

"Give me the phone!" Maybeck yells.

"Never!" I say. I hold the phone high up.

"Dude are you stupid?" Maybeck asks.

I ignore the question and run.

"Give me that phone you runt!" Maybeck says.

"Shut up!" I yell still running.

Amanda's POV-

I walk up to the lady at the counter. "Excuse me? Do you have a phone I can use?" I ask.

The lady says," Yes follow me."

I follow the lady to her phone

"Thank you." I say to her. I dial my number and call my own phone.

Finn's POV-

"It's ringing!" I yell.

"What should we do?!" Maybeck asks.

"I don't know! Should we answer it?!" I ask.

"Give it to me!" Maybeck demands.

"Fine," I say.

Maybeck answers and talks in a low voice.

"Hello?" he says.

Amanda's POV-

I hear Maybeck say hello in a low voice. I shake my head and then say,"Hello? Maybeck! It's Amanda! You have my phone?!" I say to him.

Maybeck's POV-

"Whos's Maybeck? My name is Aiden. " I say.

Amanda's POV-

"Are you kidding me?! I know it's you Maybeck! Where are you guys?" I say.

Maybeck's POV-

"I'll give it to you at Disney tonight," I say. I hear Amanda groan through the phone and then she says," Fine! Don't you dare look through it though."

"Ok." I say right before I hang up.

"Aiden seriously, that's my alias!" Finn says.

"Who cares?! Lets look through her phone!" I say.

"No, no, no!" Finn says.

Amanda's POV-

I give the phone back to the lady and say," Thanks." I walk out of the Frozen Marble and head back towards 's.

Finn's POV-

I realize that Maybeck won't give up I groan and say,"Just give me the phone in five minutes."

"Fine." Maybeck says and he starts to look through the phone.

"No way! I knew it!" Maybeck says.

"What?" I ask.

"Charlene likes me!" Maybeck announces.

"Are you saying that you like Charlie?" I ask.

"Uh..." Maybeck says.

Amanda's POV-

I walk inside the door to 's and sprints to kitchen to find Jess waiting for me.

"Hey Jess! Sorry. I left without my phone and went back to look for it. It wasn't there so I called it with a lady's that works there and Maybeck answered it. " I groan and then say," I hope he doesn't look through it."

Finn's POV-

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Charlene and Amanda were talking about you and Amanda, and Willa and Philby. " Maybeck answers.

"About what?" I ask.

"About how Amanda thinks your cute, and how Philby and Willa flirt a lot." Maybeck says still scanning the phone.

"Obviously" I say.

"Seriously?" Maybeck says.

"Ok" I say.

"Oh…My…God." Maybeck says.

"What?!" I yell.

"Willa and Philby.." Maybeck starts.

"Willa and Philby what?" I ask getting annoyed.

"That sounded wrong." Maybeck says

"Shut up, and tell me what" I demand.

"They are…"

Amanda's POV-

"No problem Amanda, but you know, that can be a problem. Maybeck can not be trusted with your phone. You didn't have anything he shouldn't see on there did you?" Jess asks.

"Oh no." I say.

"What?" Jess asks.

"Jess, there's a lot of things he can not see on my phone! " I say panicked.

"Like what?" Jess asks.

"Well, there's some stuff about me and Finn that I was talking about with Charlie and something about Willa and Philby that Finn and Maybeck aren't supposed to find out about. And something else which I have in my deleted messages but never actually emptied. So, if Maybeck looks in my trash bin thing I don't want to ever come across him again." I answer.

"What's In the trash bin thing?" Jess asks.

" Umm, something I wrote about Finn that I immediately deleted after I finished. I didn't want anyone to see it. No no, Jess if he can not read it!" I say.

Finn's POV-

"They are what?! Engaged?!" I ask.

"Of course not!" Maybeck says.

"Then what?!" I ask annoyed.

"They are a secret couple." Maybeck answered.

"No way! No wonder they have been acting strange. Anything else?" I say

"Willa gets bullied." Maybeck says softly.

"Why had I never knew that?" I ask.

"She kept it a secret, according to Charlene that was how Philby and Willa started dating." Maybeck answers.

"Wow!" I say surprised.

"The trash bin, this gotta be good." Maybeck says.

Amanda's POV-

"Jess! If Maybeck reads it I don't want to come across him ever! Obviously he will announce everything out loud in front of everyone." I say loudly.

"Amanda. Calm down. He probably won't find it." Jess says.

I nod and sit down next to Jess waiting for dinner to be served.

Finn's POV-

"I found something about you Finn." Maybeck says.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman,

Finn Whitman for short

He is cute and he is amazing

He can be annoying but he can lead

To shorten things up,

I'll say I love him." Maybeck answers.

Maybeck looks at me to find me speechless.

"Ask her out dude," Maybeck says.

"Where's the best place?" I ask.

"In front of Cinderella Castle" Maybeck says.

"Got it, give the phone and see you in Disney." I say.

"Got it" Maybeck says.

Maybeck walks to crazy glaze, and I walk home.

Amanda's POV-

I finish my dinner and whispers to Jess "We have to get to sleep. "

Jess nods and says,"Lets go."

Jess and I walk upstairs, change into more suitable clothes and lay down in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

-Crossed over at Magic Kingdom-

Amanda's POV-

"Everyone remember there groups?" Finn asks. Everyone nodded. "If you see the cloaked figure whistle," he says. I walk over towards Willa, Philby and Finn.

"Wait a second, which one of you have my phone?" I turn to Maybeck and Finn.

"I do." Finn says. He hands over my phone.

"Thank you very much." I say. I take my phone and put it in my pocket. I look over at Maybeck who's smirking at me.

"You looked at something didn't you!" I say.

"No," Maybeck answers.

I turn to Finn. "Did he look at anything?" I ask.

"No," Finn replies.

"Alright. But if you guys are lying to me I sware you're gonna regret it." I warn.

I turn around and walk towards Willa. I don't notice Finn glare at Maybeck because he had to lie.

"Lets go." Finn says.

I follow Finn and Philby and talk to Willa.

Finn's POV-

"Philby," I whisper.

"Yes?" Philby answers.

"Are you and Willa going out?" I ask

"Why do you ask?" Philby replies.

"No reason." I say.

Amanda's POV-

I talk to Willa.

Whispers," Are you eventually going to tell Finn, Maybeck and Jess about you know what?" I ask.

"I don't know." Willa answers.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you know Maybeck." she says.

"Yeah, but what about Finn and Jess?" I ask.

"I just don't know Amanda. Anyway, what was the thing with your phone?" Willa asks.

"Oh, I left my phone at frozen marble and Maybeck and Finn took it. I called the phone and Maybeck answered it. I have a lot of messages on there even about you and Philby, some stuff about Charlie, and...something about Finn. I'm nervous they lied to me about not looking at it." I say.

Finn's POV-

"Finn are you going to ask out Amanda?" Philby whispers.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Maybeck." he says.

"Better not tell Amanda," I say.

"What do you mean stuff about me and Philby!?" Willa says out loud. I see Amanda look at Willa with wide eyes.

"Willa!" Amanda says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Willa says and she covers her hand over her mouth.

"That was weird," I say.

Amanda's POV-

"Willa, what was that?" I ask whispering.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to say it out loud!" Willa whispers back.

"I don't think they saw the texts so it's okay." I say.

"Good." Willa responds.

"Now, lets get back to the main situation. " I say.

Willa and I walk up to Finn and Philby.

"Ok where were you standing that night?" Philby asks Finn.

"In front of the entrance of Pirates." Finn replies.

"What are we actually looking for?" I ask.

"More clues, everything has a meaning, we know about the cloaked figure, an hypothesis of why it happened, the sky was 100% black that night, was there a moon, or was it a new moon?" Philby says.

"Oh my gosh. You're right! Maybe it shows up at night when it's 100% black or 100% sunny out because when Finn and Amanda went during the day." Willa says.

"Wasn't today a new moon?" Finn asks. I look up in the sky and say,"Yep. " Finn looks up and says,"No stars, 100% black."

"That means the cloaked figure might be here somewhere?" I ask. I move closer to Finn and Willa does the same to Philby.

"There!" Finn says and he points at a table. Philby, Willa and I turn to look at the table and gasp.

I whisper,"It's staring at us."

"Hey you!" Finn yells. He runs to the figure. "Who are you?!" Finn asks. The figure disappears.

"What!?" I say shocked.

"How!?" Willa asks.

"It has to be an otk! I mean for one thing it's here at night and it can do magic." Philby points out.

"Aw come on!" Finn whines.

"Finn? Do you realize how dangerous that was? I mean you have no idea what that thing can do." I say to Finn.

"When was the last time I did something smart?" Finn asks. I mumble something to myself.

"What?" Finn asks.

"Oh, umm...nothing. I just uh.. Never mind" I say.

"Uh ok" Finn says.

"So what should we do now?" I ask.

"Lets go, and I'll whistle at the hub." Finn replies.

"Ok, should we head back towards the castle?" I ask.

"Yeah." Finn says.

Finn's POV-

I start walking back towards the castle with Amanda, Willa and Philby.

We arrive by Walt's statue and I wait for Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess. I look over to see Amanda sit down on a bench and look up at the castle. I hear footsteps come up from behind me.

"Whitman, it's your chance." Maybeck says now standing next to me.

"Hey Mandy," I say while sitting down next to Amanda. Amanda turns to face me and says,"Hey." She then turns and looks back at the castle.

"Would you… like to…," I say.

Amanda turns back to face me. "Yeah?" she asks.

"Uh go out with me?" I ask. Amanda's face looks completely shocked.

"I...I..would love to go...out with you Finn." Amanda says with a slight dreamy tone in her voice. I then immediately lean in and kiss Amanda on the lips.

"Ohhhhhhh,"everyone else says.

Amanda's POV-

I separate from Finn quickly and my whole face is flushed. Finn stares down at his feet.I look up too see everyone staring at us. Maybeck starts to slow clap.

"Why are you clapping?" Finn asks.

"Because I am" Maybeck says.

"That doesn't answer his question Maybeck." I say quietly still stunned from the kiss.

"Oh, I think I know why he's clapping." Finn says.

I turn to Finn and ask,"Why?"

"Because he is." Finn responds.

I look at Finn straight in the eye.

"You aren't telling me something Finn." I say.

"Maybeck and I talked earlier." Finn says.

"Yes." Maybeck says. I nod, stand up, and walk over to Jess, Charlie and Willa. Finn walks over to Philby and Maybeck.

"I guess they didn't look at your phone." Jess says.

"I guess so, I mean Finn wouldn't lie to me right?" I ask.

"I don't think he would unless he had an insanely good reason to."Charlie responds.

"Anyway, congrats Manda." Willa says.

"Oh...um thanks." I say with a smile.

Finn's POV-

"I know you were lying to Amanda, what about?" Philby says to me.

"Phone," Maybeck says.

"She's going to kill you." Philby responds.

"We know." Maybeck and I say in unison.

Amanda's POV-

I turn my head towards where I hear a strange sound.

"Jess, Charlie, Willa did you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah ." Willa says.

"Mm,hmm." Charlie answers.

"What do you think it was?" Jess asks.

"I don't know. Should we check it out?" I ask.

"I guess so." Willa says. Charlie, Jess, Willa and I walk towards the sound of the strange noise near tomorrow land.

Finn's POV-

"Where are the girls going?" I ask

"I have no idea" Philby says.

Amanda's POV-

I walk into tomorrow land and look around.

"Do you guys still hear it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's coming from over there." Jess says and she points to area in front of Space Mountain.

Finn's POV-

"Lets go." Philby says.

"Yeah." Maybeck responds.

Amanda's POV-

Jess, Willa, Charlie and I walk over to the area where we hear the noise. We all jump back as a cloaked figure pops out of no where. It lifts up one of its arms and a fireball forms in its hand. It throws the fireball straight at me. I gasp and scream really loud.

Finn's POV-

"Tomorrow Land. Scream. Lets run." I say.

Amanda's POV-

I get hit in the leg and fly backwards landing on the ground. I cry out in pain.

"Manda!" Jess yells.

"Mandy!" Willa shouts.

"Amanda!" Charlie screams.

The cloaked figure disappears.

Finn's POV-

Philby, Maybeck and I run into tomorrow land towards the sound of the scream. The scene I come upon is heartbreaking. I see Amanda lying on ground with tears in her eyes holding on to her leg.

"Mandy!" I yell. "Girls what happened?!" I ask frantically. I look over at Amanda to see her still holding her leg trying to hold back tears.

"Ahh!" she yells. Jess leans down next to her and holds her hand.

"It'll be ok Mandy." Jess says.

I run over and kneel by Amanda. Amanda looks up at me.

"The cloaked figure." Willa answers.

"It is greeny, we got to go. Now!" I yell.

"I...I can't Finn." Amanda says while breathing heavily.

"I'm going to carry you then." I say.

Amanda nods and lets go of Jess's hand.

"Come on guys. We have to hurry!" Charlie says.

"Yeah, before she comes back!" Willa adds.

"To the fob." I say.

"What about Amanda, Finn? She's gonna wake up like that. How are we going to explain it to ?" Jess asks.

"Distract her, I can come through the window with a first aid kit." Finn says.

"Judging by the sky, I can tell its around 2 in the morning." Philby says. Jess nods and says,

"I'll try."

"Ok, we need to go now!" Maybeck yells. We all continue to run towards Escher's keep for the fob. I press the button and wake up in my bed. I hop up, climb out my window and run towards Amanda's house. I climb up towards Amanda and Jess's window. "Jess!" I yell.

Jess's POV-

I hear Finn and run towards the window. I open it and say,"She's really hurt Finn, she needs help now."

I hear Amanda groan and say,"Jess...where are you?"

"Hold on Mandy." I say.

Finn's POV-

I get through the window and kneel down by Amanda. I set the first aid kit beside me and open it.

"It'll be ok," I say and I get to work.

Amanda's POV-

I look up at Finn and Jess and nod. "Ahhh!" I cry out as cream is applied and it stings horribly.

"Shhhh." Finn says.

I nod and try to hold back my screams.

"Almost done." Finn assures.

I nod again and Finn finishes.

I sit up slowly.

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem." Finn says. I close me eyes.

"I think you should go, Finn. She needs real rest." Jess says.

"No..Finn stay please.." I say with my eyes still closed.

"Ok." Finn says and holds my hand.

I squeeze his hand and fall asleep.

Finn's POV-

"She really likes you, you know." Jess says.

"I really like her." I say.

"Good. But, if you hurt her in anyway Finn.." Jess says cut off by me when I say,

"I swear I won't."

"So, you really weren't lying to her when you said you didn't look through her phone with Maybeck?" Jess says.

"I was lying about that, Maybeck looked through her phone, I didn't want too, but he did. And the reason Maybeck clapped was because we were talking at Frozen Marble about me asking out Amanda and I did." I say.

"What!? Finn! How could you lie to her about that? When were you planning on telling her? You know that's gonna hurt her when she finds out. She's gonna kill Maybeck but I don't know what she's gonna say to you." Jess says.

"In school, when she can't hurt me." I say trying to ignore the part where Jess said she doesn't know what Amanda will say to me.

"I don't think she's going to want to hurt you Finn. I think it's going to hurt her. Like you said- you would never hurt her so you better figure something out." Jess says.

"I should tell her when she's awake" I say.

Amanda's POV-

I hear talking and wake up.

"J-Jess? Finn? Is that you?" I ask.

I open my eyes.

"Yes." Finn says.

"Ok. Everything ok? What were you guys talking about?" I ask looking up at both. I see Finn take a deep breath.

"Sorry, I had lied to you, Maybeck looked through your phone." Finn says. I sit up immediately.

"You what?! And Maybeck did what!?" I yell.

"We looked through your phone, I'm sorry, I really am sorry" Finn replies.

I turn to look at Jess and turn back to Finn.

"I believe that you're sorry for looking through my phone and I'll deal with that later but...how could you lie to me?" I ask.

"I didn't want to have you angry at me." Finn says quietly. I hold back tears.

"Do you think I want to be angry at you? Because I don't. I...I love you Finn. But, three times you said he didn't." I say.

"I hate seeing you cry, I love you Amanda, I wish I can take those lies back." Finn says. I look up at Finn. "You really... love me and you really mean that?" I ask Finn.

"I mean that with all my heart, I would shout it out for the whole world to hear. I love you Amanda Lockhart." Finn says. Tears fill my eyes and start to drip down my face.

"I love you Finn Whitman." I say.

"Do you believe me now?" Finn asks.

I throw my self at Finn and put my lips against his. I lean apart a little. "Does that answer your question?" I ask.

"Yes it does." Finn says with a smile.

"Okay, I'm happy for you two. But please get a room." Jess says.

I grin and roll my eyes at Jess. "Maybeck's going to get it tomorrow." I say.

"I gotta see this." Finn says.

"You realize he's also going to kill you right?" I say.

"As long as I die happy." Finn says.

Jess rolls her eyes and says,

"Cheesy."

I laugh and look at the clock.

"It's already 7!"

Finn ignores Jess and says,"See you later." Finn climbs out of the window down the house, and runs back to his house.

"Jess, it's already 7 should we just stay up?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not too tired, you sure you're okay Mandy?" Jess asks.

"Yeah, I'm better. Thanks. " I say. "Can you text the rest of the keepers to meet somewhere. I want everyone to be there when I confront Maybeck and you're gonna help me Jess. But, don't tell them it's for that." I say.

"Yeah I will and oh I'm so ready for it Manda." Jess says.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess's POV-

Texts Finn, Charlie, Maybeck,Willa, and Philby-

Hey. It's Jess. I had another dream and want to show you all the drawing. Meet in 20 minutes by the picnic tables at the park. -Jess

I then text Finn again but only Finn-

I didn't actually have a dream. Amanda's going to confront Maybeck and we need everyone there because it has to do with all of them because well you know why. -Jess

Everyone replies ok and see ya there.

I head out the door and walk with Amanda to the park.

Finn's POV-

"Hey mom! I'm going to the park for a while." I say.

"Don't get hurt," she responds.

"Ok." I say and walk out the door and to the park.

Amanda's POV-

I arrive at the park with Jess to see everyone waiting.

"You know the plan?" I whisper to Jess.

"Yep. I'm ready." Jess says and she points to the pocket in her bag where the fake drawing is.

"So Jess what was your dream? Maybeck asks.

"It was really strange. Hold on I'll get the drawing." Jess says. I glare at Maybeck with my arms crossed.

"What?" Maybeck asks.

"Are you freakin' serious? What? Like you don't know." I yell.

"No I don't." Maybeck says lying.

"Oh ok. So I'm yelling at you for something you don't know which you obviously DO know." I say. Everyone stares to look at us. I take a couple steps towards Maybeck with my arms still crossed.

Finn's POV-

"Philby, Maybeck come with me for a minute." I say.

"Why me?" Philby asks.

"If Maybeck tries to kill me, I'll need a witness." I answer. I pull them far away from the others.

"Maybeck, you got to confess." I say.

"Never! Wait don't tell me that you confessed?" Maybeck says.

"Yes I did confess, now get off your standing butt and confess, or I'll hurt you," I say.

"Jeez, when did you become so rude?" Maybeck asks.

"Confess!" I say.

"Fine." Maybeck agrees and walk back over towards the girls.

Amanda's POV-

I stand with my arms still crossed.

"I'm waiting for an answer Maybeck." I say.

"What's going on?" Charlene asks.

"You'll find out soon enough" Jess says.

"Maybeck." Finn says lowly.

"Fine, I looked at your phone Amanda, there, I said it." Maybeck says.

"After I specifically told you not to and you both-I glance towards Finn and back to Maybeck- lied to me!" I shout.

"Do you not know Maybeck?" Philby says.

"Of course I know how Maybeck is but for one thing Philby, there was stuff on my phone that was not supposed to be seen by either Maybeck or Finn. Including stuff about you which he probably saw!" I cover my mouth after saying the last part. _Oops_- I think to myself.

"I kept my mouth shut, I never told anyone." Finn says.

"What kind of stuff?" Philby asks.

"Nothing." Finn says.

"It kind of involves every one of us if you guys saw what I think you saw." I say. Everyone's eyes go wide.

"Wait a second! Did you look in my trash bin?" I say turning towards Maybeck and Finn.

"Maybeck you tell her." Finn says.

"No you." Maybeck says.

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you…"

"Someone just tell me!" I yell.

"I looked through your trash box." Maybeck confesses.

I turn to Maybeck.

"Did you find something that you know you shouldn't have seen?" I ask.

"No." Maybeck says and his voice goes high. "Oh come on!" Maybeck shouts.

"Amanda. Don't do anything you're going to regret." Jess says.

I turn to Jess. "I won't." I assure and I turn back towards Maybeck.

"Please tell me only you saw you know what." I say.

"That poem about Finn." Maybeck answers.

My eyes go wide and I turn around avoiding eye contact with both Maybeck and Finn.

"Maybeck!" Jess yells.

"I'm gonna go over there." I say quietly and I turn around and walk a couple steps away.

Finn's POV-

Maybeck backs up, trips over a bench, and curses.

"When did this bench get here?" he asks.

"Its been there for a while." Philby replies. I look over to see Amanda run towards the lake and sit by the edge. Jess notices also and runs to catch up with her.

"Who else takes this?" I ask.

"I'll go." Willa says.

"Me too." Charlie answers. Willa and Charlie run over to Amanda and Jess.

"I told you that you shouldn't go through her phone." I say and slap Maybeck on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yells.

Amanda's POV-

"Hey Mandy! You ok?" Willa asks. I look up.

"Yeah, it's just I didn't want anyone to know about that." I say looking down.

"I also just want to say that if they saw that they most likely saw the messages about you and Philby, Willa." I say.

"What?" Willa shouts.

"And the ones about you liking you know who Charlie. " I say.

"Are you kidding?" Charlie says.

"No..." I answer.

Finn's POV-

"What was that for?" Maybeck asks annoyed.

"For looking through her phone." I answer.

"You did too!" Maybeck retorts.

"You looked through it first!" I yell back.

"Whoa guys break it up." Philby says. I look over at Maybeck to see him snort.

Amanda's POV-

"So they might know about me and Philby?" Willa asks.

"What about you and Philby?" Jess asks.

"We're secretly dating." Willa responds.

"No way!" Jess says.

"Yeah..." Willa says quietly.

"So what did you say in that poem anyway Manda?" Charlie asks.

"Stuff..." I reply.

Finn's POV-

"This is ridiculous, and it's all because you looked on her phone." Philby says.

"Pretty much." Maybeck says back.

"You're an idiot," says Philby

Amanda's POV-

"Oh just tell us. You can trust us." Jess says.

"Yeah, come on we would tell you." Willa says.

I sigh and answer," Fine."

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman,

Finn Whitman for short

He is cute and he is amazing

He can be annoying but he can lead

To shorten things up,

I'll say I love him," I say whispering the last part. I look down at the water in the lake.

Finn's POV-

"Stop it both, your both idiots." I say.

"Who idiot?" says Philby.

"You idiot" I answer.

"Me idiot? No you idiot." Philby says

"Shut up idiot." I say.

Amanda's POV-

"So, Maybeck read that and showed it to Finn? " Willa asks. I nod.

"But, didn't you just tell Finn last night, well more like very early this morning that-" Jess is about to finish when I cut her off and yell, "Jess!"

"Oh, sorry." Jess says.

"AMANDA LO-!" Charlie starts.

"Charlene! If that comes out of your mouth I'll yell out who you love!" I say sternly. Charlene stays quiet. Willa turns around and says," Yep, they heard that and now they're looking at us."

Finn's POV-

"What was that?" I ask.

"Sounded like Charlene." Maybeck answers.

"You still have a crush on Charlie?" Philby asks.

"What? I don't have a crush on Charlene." Maybeck says.

"Do you? Do you really?" Philby asks before starting to yell,

"MAYBECK L-."

"Shut your yap." Maybeck says.

Amanda's POV-

"Did you guys hear that?" Willa asks.

"Sounded like Philby." Charlie answers.

"We should go back now." Willa says.

"Do, you realize how awkward it's going to be?" I ask.

"Just suck it up and let's go." Jess says. Charlie, Willa, Jess and I get up and walk towards Finn, Philby and Maybeck. I look up to see the guys looking at us. As we get closer Philby and Finn push Maybeck into Charlene. They stand really close to each other.

Willa, Jess and I giggle and Charlene turns red.

"Uh… hi." Maybeck says.

"Hi..." Charlene manages to make out still red in the face.

Maybeck's POV-

I try to step away but Philby bumps into me purposefully and I crash kiss into Charlene. I hear Willa, Jess and Amanda gasp. Finn and Philby whistle which makes me separate from Charlie. I look at Charlie who's just standing there flushed, frozen, and stunned.

"S-s-s-orry." I say and back up quickly.

Amanda's POV-

Charlie snaps out of her daze and faces the opposite direction of Maybeck. Charlie looks at Willa, Jess, and I with an expression saying what do I do? I look over to see Maybeck glare at Philby and Finn who fist pounded. Charlene walks over by Willa and Jess whom then walk to one of the picnic tables and sit down. The three of them start talking about what just happened. I'm left awkwardly standing there in front of Philby, Finn and Maybeck.

"Uh… gotta dash." Maybeck says and turns to run but Philby and Finn stop him. I look down trying to avoid eye contact.

"Maydork doesn't know how to express his feelings." Philby says.

"I can see that." I say. Maybeck is speechless. I roll my eyes and say, "Just go talk to her. Believe me she won't reject you." Finn nudges Maybeck.

"Come on. I thought Maybeck never gets nervous or scared around girls." I say. Finn turns and mutters something in Maybeck's ear that I'm pretty sure sounded like go ask her out. Maybeck nods and walks up to Charlene.

"Charlene, would you know, like to go on a date sometime?" Maybeck asks from behind her. Charlie turns around immediately to look at Maybeck.

"Yes...I would love to." Charlie answers. Maybeck's eyes widen and Philby and Finn high five.

Maybeck walks over by Charlene, Willa, and Jess and sits at the picnic table with them. I turn around to notice Philby and Finn standing behind me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" they both say in unison.

"Then why are you guys standing right behind me?" I ask

"No reason." they say at the same time again. I raise my eyebrow and ask, "And why are you guys talking at the exact same time?"

"No reason" they both say simultaneously.

"Oh my god! Stop that. It's really annoying." I say crossing my arms.

"Sorry." they both say in unison again. Finn hits Philby's arm and says, "Sorry."

"It's fine but seriously is there anything else you two have to say to me because of you guys randomly standing right behind me?" I ask. Philby and Finn nod at each other.

Finn then scoops me up and starts running towards the lake.

I scream and yell, "Finn! What are you doing? Finn!" Finn just laughs.

"Finn! Put me down! Finn!" I shout.

"If you say so," he says. He drops me into the lake, kicks off his shoes and dives into the lake. I scream and land in the freezing water.

"Finn!" I yell looking for him.

Finn breaks surface and says, "I'm here." I get caught off guard. "Gosh! Finn you scared me!"

"Just swim to me," he says.

I swim towards Finn, stop in front of him and slap him on the arm. He just grins.

"Why are you grinning?" I ask.

"Cause I am, so I can't grin." Finn says.

"I didn't say that. It's just I slapped you and you grinned." I say.

"Who says it hurt?" he asks.

"I wasn't slapping you to hurt you. I slapped you because you threw me into a freezing lake." I say.

"Exactly, that's why I'm grinning." Finn says.

"Finn!" I shout and splash him.

He splashes me back. I laugh and splash him again. I go underwater trying to avoid the next splash.

"Hey guys the waters great in here come on in!" I hear Finn say. I open my eyes underwater to find Finn in front of me. I laugh underwater causing bubbles to float all around us. Finn waves. I shake my head smiling and wave back. Finn grins then swims to the surface for air. I follow swimming up for the same reason.

"Hey." Philby says.

"Come on in." Finn says between taking in gulps of air.

"If you want to freeze." I say glancing back at Finn.

"I'm coming in." Philby says.

"Me too." Maybeck says walking towards us. Maybeck and Philby jump into the lake.

"Come on girls, jump in, you know you want to!" Maybeck says.

"Want to play a game?" I ask Finn.

"Sure." Finn says.

"Okay, hold on." I say. I look up towards Charlie, Willa and Jess.

"Come on in please. Don't leave me in here with them by myself." I say.

"Please." all three boys say with puppy dog eyes. I grin and laugh.

"Fine!" Jess says. Jess jumps in and swims by me.

"Alright. If I have to." Willa says and she jumps in and swims towards Philby. Charlie puts her toe in the water.

"Oh my gosh it's freezing!" Charlie says.

"Yay." Philby and Finn say when Willa and Jess jump in.

"Come on Charlie." Maybeck says.

"But...It's cold." she says. She looks up at all of us staring at her.

"Oh, fine." Charlie says. She takes off her flip-flops and dives in.

"Yay!" Maybeck says.

I grin and ask, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Water fight!" all three boys say in unison. All the girls' eyes widen including mine.

"If we have to how are we splitting up into teams?" I ask.

"I'm guessing girls against boys?" Willa says.

"That was same exact thing I was thinking." Philby says. I giggle to myself but Finn hears it and looks at me shaking his head. I just grin.

"Well, is that how we are going to split up?" Jess asks.

"Yup." Finn answers. I swim over by the rest of the girls.

I whisper, "What's our plan?"

"When they come attack us get out of the pond and run and hope they don't chase us and throw us back in." Charlie answers.

"Good plan." Willa says.

"That could work but first just splash back to make it look you know real." Jess says.

"Got it." I say.

Finn's POV-

The three of us huddle up.

"Game plan?" Maybeck asks.

"Knowing the girls they may run out of the pond, we got to outsmart them." Philby says.

"We need water guns," Maybeck says.

"Water guns anyone?" I ask and I show three water guns.

"Where in the world did you get those?" Philby asks.

"Don't ask." I say.

Amanda's POV-

"How do we know when to start?" I ask.

"Oh, trust me we'll know." Willa says. All four of us laugh.

"You're probably right." I say.

Finn's POV-

"I start." I say.

"Go soldier." Maybeck says.

I aim the water gun at Amanda and pull the trigger.

Amanda's POV-

Still talking to the girls, I hear a noise and I get sprayed with water. I scream and turn around to see all the boys with water guns and Finn pointing his at me. I gasp. Finn is standing in the middle with Maybeck to his left and Philby to his right with all of their guns up.

"This is going in the history books." Finn says.

"Boys! Shoot!" Maybeck yells.

We all scream really loud. I try to swim away from Finn, and Charlie and Willa go under the water.

"You two go after Charlie and Willa, I'll take Amanda. Now move out!" Finn says. I look around quickly for Jess.

_Man, how'd she get away!_ -I think to myself. I turn around to see Finn swimming up to me. I scream and try to swim faster. Finn shoots at the same time as he swims towards me. I get hit in the back of the head with a spray of water.

"Finn!" I yell and dive under. I turn around to see Finn approaching. I try to swim faster but I'm grabbed by the arm. Finn pulls on my arm and I try to shake off his grip but it's too tight.

Willa's POV-

I see Maybeck and Philby approach. "Charlie. We got company." I say.

Charlie gasps and says,"Oh no! Stay under as long as you can Willa!"

Maybeck's POV-

"They think they can get rid of us that easily, I don't think so." I say.

"I have an idea." Philby says.

"What is it?" I ask.

Willa's POV-

Charlie looks at me with wide eyes saying we're in trouble.

Philby's POV-

I dramatically fall into the water with eyes closed pretending to drown and I float to the bottom.

"Brilliant." Maybeck says.

Willa's POV-

I see Philby sink to the bottom and I gasp. I swim to the surface for air and dive back under towards Philby.

Charlie's POV-

I swim up to the surface.

"What happened to Philby?" I ask.

"Philby was hit with a rock by a kid." Maybeck answers.

"What! And why aren't you helping?" I ask sternly. I look at Maybeck lift up the water gun to shoot.

"Wait, it was a trick!" I scream and I try to swim away.

Amanda's POV-

I keep trying to shake off Finn's grip on me but it's no use. I desperately need air so I try to pop my head out of the water to get at least one breath. I look down to see Finn starting to swim up because I guess he noticed I needed air. I surface and take a huge breath. Finn still has a strong grip on me so I can't swim away. Finn surfaces right after me. To myself, I think -_Oh no_. I turn around and I spot Jess hiding behind a plant on the side of the lake. She's motioning behind me. I gasp and turn back to Finn to find him ready to shoot.

Willa's POV-

I grab Philby and use all of my strength to pull him to the surface.

Philby's POV-

I feel someone tugging on my arm and I know my plan is working.

Willa's POV-

I bring Philby to the surface and hold onto his arm making sure he doesn't sink back to the bottom.

"Philby! Philby! Come on." I yell shaking his arm.

"Please! Philby!" I say.

Finn's POV-

I think to myself-_I wonder how fast Amanda could get to land if I release her_. I pull the trigger spraying her with water and release her. Amanda screams and swims quickly towards surface. She hops out of the water and runs towards Jess.

Maybeck's POV-

I think to myself-_It's amusing to see this, when all girls out they lose, the boys shall win. _

"Please don't shoot!" Charlie says making puppy dog eyes at me.

Finn's POV-

I think- _that was fast_. I hear Charlene, and I shoot from a distance.

Willa's POV-

Philby moans.

"Philby! Are you ok?" I ask.

"Willa! It's a trick! Swim away now!" Charlie yells and I turn around to see her get hit with water and scream.

"What?" I yell and I see Philby quickly sit up. I gasp and try to get out of the lake.

Amanda's POV-

"Jess, how'd you get here so fast?" I ask.

"I don't know I just swam." Jess answers.

I look up to see Finn swimming towards us.

"Jess! He's coming!" I yell.

Philby's POV-

"Philby!" Maybeck yells.

"Got it Maydork." Philby says.

I meet up with Maybeck and Philby, and watch Willa and Charlene get out of the lake.

"WE WON!" Maybeck yells.

Amanda's POV-

Jess pushes me into the lake. "Jess!" I yell and I watch her run off towards Willa and Charlie. I turn around to see Maybeck, Philby, and Finn approach holding their water guns ready to shoot. Finn holds out his hand and says, "We already won, nice game." I think to myself- _Oh my god. I have the best idea ever_! I laugh and roll my eyes. "That's what you think." I say and I don't shake Finn's hand. I hop out of the lake and run towards where Jess, Willa and Charlie ran.

"FIRST WHOLE TEAM THAT WENT OUT OF THE WATER LOSES, WE STAYED IN, YOU LOSE!" Maybeck yells. I turn around and shake my head at Maybeck laughing.

I walk up to Willa, Charlie, and Jess.

"I brought these in my bag to throw at Maybeck but this kind of works out." I laugh and I hand everyone a couple of balloons filled with different colored paint.

"Don't let them see you!" I say.

Finn's POV-

"What are they doing?" Philby asks.

"I'm going down, see ya." I say and I accidentally kick Maybeck in the ribs while diving under. _Oops_- I think to myself.

Willa's POV-

"They have to get out of the pond though." Willa says.

"I know how are we gonna get them to come out?" Charlie asks.

"I might be able to get Philby out." I say and I walk closer to the pond and climb in a tree. I lean against a branch swinging my legs.

"Philby! Can you sit with me?" I ask and I look down at Philby with puppy dog eyes.

Maybeck's POV-

"Dude I feel like it's a trap." I say.

"How could it be a trap?" Philby asks.

"You big idiot." I say and I watch as Philby sits on the branch with Willa. I slightly lower into the water being able to see what happens.

Amanda's POV-

"Amanda, you need to get Finn out of the lake." Jess says.

"How am I supposed to do that? He's under the water." I say.

"He has to come up for air sometime. Just lie by the side of the lake and look up at the sky or something. He'll most likely come sit by you." Charlie suggests.

"I'll try." I say. I go to the side of the lake and lay down looking up at the sky.

"Oh, wait." Jess says and she runs over to me. Jess hands me my bag with some balloons in it.

Finn's POV-

I swim near the bottom and then go up to the surface quickly and go back down. I had seen Amanda but knew it was a trap.

Charlie's POV-

"Finn knew it was a trap." Jess says.

"Great! Now what?" Charlie asks.

"I got it. Throw it when they come up for air. Willa can get Philby big time though. Lets do this." Jess says. We put some balloons in our own bags and walk over to the lake.

Amanda's POV-

I look up at Jess and Charlie and they signal something to me with their eyes. I understand and stand up waiting for Finn to come up to breathe.

Finn's POV-

I think-_they are waiting for me, I can feel it, get ready to be speedy. _

I swim to the shore and scream at the top of my lungs, "CROCODILE!"

I run out of the park and across the street, before realizing I had no shoes on.

Amanda's POV-

"WHAT!" I scream.

"Crocodile!" Charlie yells.

"Where?" Jess asks.

Finn's POV-

I hear the girls scream. Thinks-_that worked better then I thought. _

Amanda's POV-

I look around for a crocodile.

"Guys! He was lying! I got Finn! Willa now! Charlie and Jess go!" I yell and start chasing after Finn.

Willa's POV-

I hop up and grab a balloon out of my bag. I throw it at Philby and he gets splattered with blue paint. I look over to see Charlie and Jess throw balloons at Maybeck.

Finn's POV-

I see Amanda chasing after me and the other girls throwing paint balloons.

"Crud!" I say and run the opposite way. I think to myself- _She can't throw stuff at me when I'm in the streets. _

Amanda's POV-

I see Finn run into street. Thinks- _is he serious_? I continue to chase after him.

Finn's POV-

Thinks- _thank gosh there's no cars. _

Amanda's POV-

Thinks of an idea. I look to see that Finn is close to the grass. I use my power to lightly 'push' Finn making him fall onto the grass. I run over and I start to throw paint balloons at him.

"HEY!" Finn yells. I laugh and throw another one that splatters purple. Finn somersaults up and runs.

"What! Finn!" I yell and chase after him again towards the lake. I run by to see Philby and Maybeck covered in paint. I laugh and continue to chase after Finn.

Finn's POV-

I climb up a tree and hide in the branches. Thinks- _I'm getting better at climbing_. Amanda looks up at me.

"You know I can climb up there too," she says.

"Ok." I say. Thinks-_my plan to get down is going to be courageous. _

Amanda's POV-

I wait for Finn to get down and I think of an idea.

"Willa! Jess! Charlie! Come here!" I yell.

Finn's POV-

Thinks- _Crud, if they surround this tree…_

Amanda's POV-

"Yeah, what is it Manda?" Jess asks. I point up at Finn.

"Surround the tree so he can't get down." I say.

Finn's POV-

I hop down the tree before they surrounded it.

Thinks- _I can't believe that worked_. I run into a building and right into the boy's room.

Amanda's POV-

I look up. "What! Where?"

I turn around and spot Finn running into the boy's room.

"Are you serious? We need to get in there or get him out." I say.

Finn's POV-

I think to myself-_This place isn't classy. There's a window in the bathroom, and it's unlocked._ I open the window and climb out. I jump down into an ally. "Suckers." I say.

Amanda's POV-

I walk up to bathroom and look inside. "I don't think there's anyone else in here."

"You're not going in there are you?" Charlie asks.

"I have too. Jess come with me." I say.

"Fine!" Jess says and she walks in the bathroom with me.

Finn's POV-

I run to the Frozen Marble with no shoes on, walk in, and sit at a table.

Amanda's POV-

"Where'd he go?" I ask confused.

"Manda, look! The window." Jess points. I look towards the window.

"Oh come on." I say and I look through the window.

"It's an ally." I say.

"Well, climb through it." Jess says.

"Alright." I say and I climb through. "Jess! This is the path to frozen marble!" I say. Jess climbs through the window and stands next to me.

"I have an idea. Here, Jess take all of the balloons and hide out here. I'll go check Frozen Marble." I say and start walking towards it.

Finn's POV-

I start tapping my foot, bored.

Amanda's POV-

I open the door to Frozen Marble and see Finn. Finn gives a small wave.

I smile and wave back. I put my arms up showing that I don't have any balloons. I walk over to him and sit down.

"So… come here to give up?" Finn asks.

"No… I came here to talk to you." I reply.

"What about?" Finn asks.

"I meant...be with you." I say.

"Ok, just hit me with another paint balloon." Finn says.

"I swear I don't have any on me. You can check my bag too." I say and show Finn my bag.

"Good." Finn says.

"Mm hmm." I say and look at Finn and then at myself. I start to laugh.

"We're both soaked, you're covered in paint, and we both don't have shoes on." I say.

"Shoes, smoes. Who cares there's a lot of people who fought with no shoes, and I ran a lot on concrete." Finn says.

I roll my eyes and ask, "Shouldn't we get back to them?"

"Sure, but if anything happens I am hiding behind you." Finn says.

"What a great boyfriend you are." I say sarcastically with a smile. Finn grins.

"Come on. Lets go." I say and I start walking towards the door next to Finn.

Finn's POV-

I'm attentive and alert for anything suspicious, but I walk out.

Amanda's POV-

I hear strange noises and then remember what I told Jess. Thinks- _Uh oh_. I turn around and I see Maybeck, Charlie, Jess, Willa, and Philby behind us holding balloons. I whisper, "Finn! We're in trouble!"

Finn whispers back, "Run!" and he takes off in the opposite direction.

I follow Finn as fast as I can and we start running towards the lake. Finn dives in and I jump in and swim towards him.

"Finn! They're coming!" I scream and I grab his hand and pull him under. I point up signaling they're right there.

Finn starts to swim in the opposite direction. I take off going the other way Finn went. I need to breathe so I swim to the surface. I pop my head out and I get hit with balloons. I scream.

"Manda look over here!" Willa shouts.

"Join us!" Charlie yells.

I just scream and keep swimming.

Finn runs on the other side of the lake and dodges an airborne balloon.

I get out of the lake and I start running towards a tree. I climb up as high as I can. I turn around to the sound of a whistle.

"STOP AND DROP THE BALLOONS!" Finn yells. Everyone drops what he or she had in his or her hands. "Back away!" Finn demands. Everyone backs away. I hop out of the tree and walk over to Finn with my eyes widened.

"Attention!" Finn says and I watch as everyone salutes and gets into a perfect line. Finn salutes back. I look at everyone completely confused.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask.

"I never thought that would've worked, I wish I recorded it." Finn says.

"Finn, they aren't stupid. There must be a catch. Especially Maybeck. Why would he listen? Actually, Do you know what, I'm not complaining. They're not chasing us anymore so I'm good." I laugh.

"I've spent a few years being the "leader" I think they learned to follow my orders, I just always wanted to act like a military sergeant." Finn responds.

"Well, it worked but this is kind of different. I mean they were chasing us with paint balloons." I say and I look at them all.

I whisper to Finn, "Where's Jess?"

"They stopped, Jess continues, the war goes on, she is not going down with the ship." Finn says and he crinkles his nose not thinking if he said that wrong or right.

"Of course she's not going to give up against us. She's Jess. Just where did she go?" I ask looking around.

"I am not going down with the ship." Finn says and he crinkles his nose again.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know." Finn replies.

"Ok? Well, do you see her anywhere?" I ask. Finn looks around and says, "No."

"Ooh, do that thing again when you get their attention. Maybe they will tell you where Jess is." I say.

"Attention!" Finn says and everyone salutes.

"Can anyone tell me where Jess is?" Finn asks. I watch everyone's expressions carefully and I keep an eye out for Jess.

"Say something when you do." Finn says. I see Willa and Charlene giggle and Maybeck and Philby glare at them. I turn to Finn and say,"Uh oh."

"Run, Amanda, run!" Finn yells.

I turn around and take off towards the picnic table area. I look back to see Jess sneaking up on Finn.

"Finn! Look out!" I yell.

Finn takes off running, gets hit in the back, and slips on the dock. He back flips into the water.

"Not funny!" Finn shouts. I gasp and run towards the dock.

"Jess!" I yell. Jess lifts up a balloon. I think-_oh god why did I run back_! I start to back up slowly.

"Stop it right there missy." Finn says to Jess. Jess freezes. Finn picks up a water gun from the side of the lake and rotates it in his hand.

"Lookie here miss I'm sheriff of this town, and I don't want anything happenin' to my girlfriend." Finn says acting like a sheriff from old western times. Maybeck, Philby, Willa and Charlene burst out laughing. Jess looks like her eyes are about to burst out of her head.

"Mm, hmm so if I threaten to throw this balloon at your girlfriend what are you gonna do about it?" Jess says and she gets ready to throw the balloon. Finn aims the water gun at Jess and says, "I'll shoot you." I look at Finn trying to stay straight-faced and I laugh a little in my head. I turn back to Jess and she throws the balloon at me. I get hit and I get covered in paint.

"Seriously?" I say. Finn pulls the trigger and the water sprays Jess.

"Paint is paint, now I gotta go home, I need to break down laughing about today." Finn says.

"Yeah, I need to take a shower." I say and I walk over to Willa and Charlene. The three of us lie on the grass and look up at the clouds. Jess comes over and lies down with us.

Finn's POV-

Philby and Maybeck walk over to me.

"What the heck was that about? You ran everywhere, you jumped out of a tree, acted like a military sergeant, then a sheriff, then Amanda got hit with a balloon and you just shrugged it off?" Philby ask.

"I think my feet are bleeding." I check my feet. "Bleeding a little." I say.

"You didn't answer the question." Philby says.

"I shrug stuff off quickly." I say.

"That doesn't sound like you Finn." Philby says.

"It's not like I am going to be laughing in public, I'm waiting to go home later on today." I say.

"Oh-k." Philby says.

Amanda's POV-

I look up at the sky.

"Oh my gosh look at that cloud!" Charlie says.

"It looks like a giant ice cream cone!" Willa smiles.

"Yeah." Jess says.

"I'm so tired from all that running." I say.

"Me too." Willa says.

"Same." says Jess.

"Wanna come over to my house? We could play games or watch a movie or something?" Charlie asks.

"Sure." I answer.

"Should we ask them if they want to join?" Willa says pointing to Philby, Finn, and Maybeck.

"It's ok with me if they come." Charlie says.

"Who's gonna ask them?" Jess asks. Everyone turns to me.

"What! Why me?" I ask.

"Why does it matter?" Willa asks.

"Fine. I guess you're right." I say and I

get up and walk over to Finn, Philby, and Maybeck.

"Hello Amanda." Philby says.

"Hi Philby. Those three people sitting over there-points to Jess, Willa, and Charlene-want me to ask you guys if you want to go over to Charlie's house in a little bit for games and a movie." I say.

"That sounds awesome." Finn says.

"Yeah sure, why not." Maybeck answers.

"Ok." Philby replies.

"Great." I say with a smile. Finn grins.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go back over there now." I say and I turn around and walk back over to Willa, Charlie, and Jess.

"Okie dokey." Philby says.

"What did they say?" Willa asks.

"Finn said that sounds awesome, Maybeck said yeah sure, why not, and Philby said ok. So they're coming." I answer.

"Great!" Charlie smiles.

Finn's POV-

"My feet hurt." I say.

"Duh you were running on concrete and gravel." Philby says. Maybeck rolls his eyes.

Amanda's POV-

"Can we leave a little earlier because I want to take a shower." I say.

"Sure, I have two upstairs and two downstairs so we all could take one and if you need extra clothes they're on me." Charlie says.

"Thanks so much Charlie." Willa says.

"Yeah, Thanks!" Jess and I say.

"Should we go now?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." I say and I hop up and look for it.

"Jess where'd you put it?" I ask.

Finn's POV-

"Dude you need a shower. You have blue in your hair!" Maybeck says.

"I think I know that I have blue in my hair." I answer.

Amanda's POV-

"Over by the lake." Jess answers.

"Seriously?" I say and I walk towards the lake and look around for my bag.

Finn's POV-

I walk over to Jess, Charlene, and Willa as Amanda goes towards the lake.

"I'm going to my house to take a shower, I'll be at your house in an hour or so." I say.

"Alright we are going home to take showers too. We'll see you soon." Charlie answers.

"Why don't you say bye to your girlfriend over there." Jess says smirking.

"I got to get my shoes anyway, see ya." I say and I jog over to Amanda.

"See ya later." I say and I pull on my shoes. Amanda picks up her bag off the ground and turns around.

"Oh, see ya soon." Amanda says with a smile and she puts her bag over her shoulder. I turn around and jog to my bike that I forgot about.


End file.
